


[vid] Got to go Home

by colls



Category: O Brother Where Art Thou? (2000)
Genre: Festivids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A man who has been through bitter experiences and travelled far enjoys even his sufferings after a time”<br/>― Homer, The Odyssey</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Got to go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [deejay](http://deejay.livejournal.com/), for providing feedback and advice over the holidays.

Song: Love Vigilantes by Iron & Wine  
Made For: [cirque](http://cirque.dreamwidth.org/)

_I want to see my family_  
 _My wife and child waiting for me_  
 _Got to go home_  
 _I've been so alone, you see_

[festivids 2012](http://vimeo.com/56600427) from [colls | swannee](http://vimeo.com/swannee) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: lovevigilantes


End file.
